Becoming a Hero isn't Easy
by The-Evil-One-Of-All
Summary: I had never thought of myself as A hero. I never expected to be a hero in the first place! So when I suddenly find myself in the world of Dragon Ball Xenoverse as the Main hero of the game, I was going to finally get a taste of how it was like to be a hero! DBZ Style! OC/Self-Insert! OC X Android #18
1. Prologue

**Hello there everyone! I don't really know what to say as this is my first story that I'm doing here so I don't know what to say for the first time to you guys, but I guess to just say that I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Becoming a Hero isn't Easy**

 **Prologue**

 **Did I just get sent into a game?!**

* * *

 **-At my home...**

If there was anything to say about real life and some people might agree with me on this...life...can be a total bitch!

I had just finally got me a new house after getting enough money that I had saved from my decent job and I was able to bring in everything from my old place into my new house. Let's just say I was tired as hell after bringing everything in.

It also did not help that the day when I had moved in all of my stuff was so hot as well. I thought I was going to die from the heat! Yes! It was that bad!

Luckily though, that day was long gone now and I was now chilling in my new home on my couch. Man did it feel good to be able to relax after doing some hard work.

Like I said, I was chilling on my couch with a glass of water in my hand as I was watching my T.V. The channel I was watching was what I nick named "The Anime Channel" as I was currently watching what I would call was one of my most favorite Animes of all time was Dragon Ball Z.

I had other Animes that I liked with some of them ranging from Naruto to One Piece to Bleach. I had other Animes I liked.

But DBZ was my number one favorite anime out of all them because it's action scenes were just pure awesome and just everything was just awesome about it!

People might disagree with me on that but you can deny that you tried to do a Kamehameha when you were younger. I know I had when I was a young kid.

I think I may have seen DBZ almost a million times and I had never gotten tired of watching it. I could name so many memorable moments which I count were my favorite scenes in the show.

Those ranged from Goku's Kamehameha V.S Vegeta's Galick Gun, Goku turning into a Super Saiyan for the first time, Vegeta turning into a Super Saiyan for the first time, and I have about maybe thirty more scenes I would always remember.

Right now, I was currently watching the Android Saga as I mentioned before where Vegeta had turned into a Super Saiyan against Android #19 after Goku got beaten pretty badly.

The fight was about to begin with Vegeta and Android #19 before-

 ***Bell-Sound***

"Huh? Who could that be?" I asked to myself.

Deciding to see who it was at my door, I got off from my couch and looked through the eye hole and saw that it was a mail man. I wonder why he was here?

Seeing to see why he was here, I opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked the mail man.

"Yes, I got a package for a Eugene Quaid?" The mail man asked.

"That would be me." I told the mail man.

"I got a package for you from someone." The mail man said as he pulled out a small package.

I grabbed the package and took a look at it and saw that it was from my dad! It had been years since I had last seen him! I wonder what he had sent me?

"Thank you." I thanked the mail man.

"Have a good day." The mail man said.

The mail man left and I closed the door as I went over to my table in the kitchen as I was wondering what was in the package.

"I wonder what my dad sent me?" I asked myself.

Wanting to see what it was, I opened up the package and the first thing I saw was a note on top of some wrapping paper...how original. Ignoring the wrapping paper, I read over the note.

 _Dear Eugene,_

 _I wanted to give you this as me and your mom weren't able to make it to your last birthday after you had moved out of the house. I felt so bad that we weren't able to come, so hopefully this will make you feel better as what I sent you was something that you haven't seen in a long time. So I guess Happy late Birthday son._

 _Love, Dad_

I felt sad when I read that part when he said that they couldn't make it to my last birthday, they didn't have to feel bad for not making it to celebrate my birthday. I could understand if they couldn't make it because they were always busy with work and such.

You couldn't blame them for being busy at work most of the time. I know I'm going to feel how they feel as I'm going to have to start looking for a job soon as well. But enough about jobs, I wondered what it was that my dad had sent me.

Putting the note to the side, I looked into the package more and pulled out what was inside it and...my eyes had literally widened when I saw what it was that was in there.

Inside the package which was now in my hands was the game Dragon Ball Xenoverse for the PS4. I couldn't believe it! I thought I would have never seen this game ever again!

When I was younger and living with my parents, I had this game for when it had come out for the PS3 and I loved the game to death. I played it about almost every single day and I even kept replaying the story mode with my created character who I decided to name Goku Jr.

Hey! I couldn't come up with good names and I didn't want to use my real name at the time. But I had gotten over it and I'm not afraid to use my real name in games where you could create your own character. Especially in Skyrim.

However, one day when we were moving stuff to a new house, I couldn't find the game and I looked all over the house and I wasn't able to find it which made me feel really down.

I had worked so hard to get my character to max lvl and getting through some of the few annoying levels of the game, one in particular where at the end, they literally spam their ultimate attacks.

So to see the same game that I had lost when I was kid in this package and for the PS4 made me feel so happy! It made it even better for me as it could also transfer into it's sequel which was Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.

I hadn't gotten the game yet, but I will be able to get it after I save up my money again as I wanted to be able to try out the game as I was excited after hearing that there was a sequel.

Especially since I also had a PS4 as well so this was just perfect! I had to start over from the beginning, but like I said before I don't mind starting from the beginning again.

With a big smile on my face, I went over to my T.V and turned on my PS4 and then I changed the channel to where I had my PS4 set up. Putting the game in and grabbing the controller, I sat back down on my couch and went through the process of watching an awesome intro like always and going into the character creation menu.

I took a very long time into creating my character as I make sure that I made him look exactly as how I wanted him to look and after about maybe five minutes, I had finally finish with my created character.

I actually found it shocking that my character looked vaguely to that of both Goku and Gohan as he had Goku's eyes and Gohan's hair which had pointed up into the air.

"There we go...now that that's done with, let's begin the game!" I said to myself in excitement.

And with a press of a button on where it said "Finish", my game had begun to go into the main game. However...something had happened which I had never seen before.

The screen seemed to have froze for some reason and I was looking at my T.V in confusion. What happened? Did my game crash?

Then the screen had suddenly begun to shine a bright light which I had to cover my eyes from it.

"Agh! What the hell?!" I yelled out.

Then to my horror, I felt myself getting sucked forward as I tried to hold on to something. I tried to find something to hold onto, but I couldn't in time and before I knew it, I found myself getting sucked into my T.V and I was flying in a bright path of some kind.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I continued flying.

I felt myself getting really dizzy and without any warning I had completely knocked out, not being able to notice that my entire body was changing from how my body would normally look.

And I also wasn't able to notice a portal that I was heading into as I was unconscious.

* * *

 **-Some time later...**

I woke up very groggy as I had a really bad headache waking up. Man do I hate headaches really bad.

I had brought up my hand to my head as I was trying to make it go away and I felt my hair as I was rubbing my-

Wait a second...hair? I don't remember being able to feel my hair from my forehead. Something was wrong...I had a "really bad feeling about this".

I opened my eyes and the first thing I was able to notice as I knew something was wrong was my hand, well my left hand. My left hand had a glove on and I never remembered having a glove on before.

Then I looked at my attire and I felt myself going wide eyed as it looked like I was wearing an outfit that was completely decked out as the Turtle Hermit Gi that Goku would always wear. What the heck!? I don't even remember having this on at all!

Really confused, I decided to get up as I needed to figure out what was going on right now. Getting up and standing up, I began to look around me as I had no idea where I was.

Looking around, I noticed that the environment I was in was what was making me jaw drop right now. I was in the middle of Toki Toki City which is the main hub world of Dragon Ball Xenoverse!

What was I doing in here!? This is all so-

" **Your wish has been granted!** " A voice suddenly said.

Hold on...that voice...no way...was that-

I looked behind me and I almost stumbled off of my feet as I was looking at the towering form of Shenron!

" **Farewell!** " Shenron announced.

Then in a flash, he disappeared and the Dragon Balls that were used to summon him flew up into the air and like they always do, had scattered to different areas to be searched for once again and the sky had turned back to normal.

It almost felt like...I was in the tutorial stage of-

I then began to hear someone walking to me and I looked to my side and saw...Trunks!? Exactly like the tutorial level of the game!

"Hello there." Trunks said to me.

"U-Uh...Hi." I nervously said " _What the hell's going on!? I am like suddenly in the game now!?_ "

"Sorry if this is sudden. But..." Trunks trailed off as his right hand went towards his sword.

I saw what he was doing and I only had one word in my mind as I was trying to get over that I was somehow in the game of Dragon Ball Xenoverse while Trunks had fully pulled out his sword.

And that word was simply **Crap** as Trunks began to dash towards me with his sword at the ready.

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **Becoming a Hero isn't Easy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mission Time! Wait what?**

* * *

 **Let me know of what you guys thought and I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. Sorry for the wait for the next chapter, I was busy doing stuff but I am back now. I'm happy to see that some of you guys are liking my story so far and it's your positive reviews that help me continue. I've seen so many stories that are so good get bashed to where the person doing the story no longer wants to do it.**

 **I promise that I will not quit this story and I'm going to make sure that I see to this story to the very end and will not let this story go to waist. So without keeping you guys waiting anymore, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Becoming a Hero isn't Easy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mission Time! Wait what?**

 _-Last Time..._

 _Really confused, I decided to get up as I needed to figure out what was going on right now. Getting up and standing up, I began to look around me as I had no idea where I was._

 _Looking around, I noticed that the environment I was in was what was making me jaw drop right now. I was in the middle of Toki Toki City which is the main hub world of Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 _What was I doing in here!? This is all so-_

 _" **Your wish has been granted!** " A voice suddenly said._

 _Hold on...that voice...no way...was that-_

 _I looked behind me and I almost stumbled off of my feet as I was looking at the towering form of Shenron!_

 _" **Farewell!** " Shenron announced._

 _Then in a flash, he disappeared and the Dragon Balls that were used to summon him flew up into the air and like they always do, had scattered to different areas to be searched for once again and the sky had turned back to normal._

 _It almost felt like...I was in the tutorial stage of-_

 _I then began to hear someone walking to me and I looked to my side and saw...Trunks!? Exactly like the tutorial level of the game!_

 _"Hello there." Trunks said to me._

 _"U-Uh...Hi." I nervously said "What the hell's going on!? I am like suddenly in the game now!?"_

 _"Sorry if this is sudden. But..." Trunks trailed off as his right hand went towards his sword._

 _I saw what he was doing and I only had one word in my mind as I was trying to get over that I was somehow in the game of Dragon Ball Xenoverse while Trunks had fully pulled out his sword._

 _And that word was simply **Crap** as Trunks began to dash towards me with his sword at the ready._

 **-Present...**

"JESUS!" I yelled out.

I jumped above Trunks as he came at me with his sword which I found myself surprised that I jumped so high in the air. It felt so weird to be able to jump so high in the air!

It felt so cool to be in the air like this! I would have been feeling excited for being the air, except I had Trunks still coming at me.

I had to backup as Trunks was still coming after me, intent on trying to hit me. Jeez! He was being really persistent right now!

I didn't want to fight him because I didn't know how to fight! I had never fought in my entire life, so I had no idea what to do for fighting!

" _God damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do!? I'm just barely trying to get used to somehow being in the game and I'm already in my first fight! What am I going to do!?_ " I thought to myself frantically, trying to figure out what to do.

I needed time to figure out what was going on, but Trunks just would not stop chasing me! Come on man! Just give me a-

I didn't have a chance to finish what I was thinking as I stumbled a bit and Trunks had come in with a slash aimed at my chest. Oh...this is going to hurt.

I was about to close my eyes to prepare myself for the attack until I noticed that he seemed to be moving a bit slower than I remembered. Why was he going so slow?

Then I realized that if I'm going to have to stop Trunks, I'm going to have to fight him. So seeing that the attack was a bit slower than I remembered, I decided to take that chance to attack.

Dodging the attack, I went in with my fist ready and with it, I sent it into his chest. Trunks's eyes went wide a bit seeing the fist as he failed to block it and he was sent flying a few feet from my punch.

Whoa! That felt...awesome! Then being an idiot, I just realized how all of this is happening.

I am somehow in the game Dragon Ball Xenoverse and I am also technically in the world of Dragon Ball Z! So that means that I am a fighter like Goku and the others.

So my DBZ mode kicked in and I was *quote*feeling the mood for a good fight!*unquote*

With this feeling now, I began to charge Trunks and I was able to see a smirk appear on his face, he was waiting for me to come at him with all of my strength. He then also proceeded to charge at me and we began to clash!

Me and Trunks were trading blow for blow as we continued to battle with each other. I was kinda having the upper hand against Trunks, but I knew that Trunks was keeping his power low just to my level because I couldn't stand a chance against Trunks if he was using his full power!

Anyway back to the battle. I aimed another punched with my left arm at Trunks, but he saw it coming as he blocked it with his right arm and used his left arm to punch me in the gut.

I almost felt myself spit up saliva, but I didn't and I was sent back a few feet. Ouch...that hurt.

I regained myself and I was about to prepare myself for Trunks again, until I saw that he was simply standing now with a smile on his face. Not only that, but he also had just put his sword on his back like how he always does.

"Not bad. That was a good fight." Trunks said to me "Sorry for that sudden attack. I just wanted to test you."

Inside I was breathing in small relief as the fight was over. Somehow though I had another feeling in me that was asking for more fighting. I ignored it as I began to talk to Trunks.

"Alright...just...next time if you want to fight, don't be so sudden like that! I'm still trying to figure out what's going." I told Trunks, even though I already knew what was happening.

"Right...I guess I better explain what's going on." Trunks told me "Oh, I forgot to mention but my name's Trunks."

"It's nice to meet you Trunks. My name's Eugene." I introduced as I held my hand out.

He did the same and we shook hands. To tell you the truth, I was trying so hard to not get excited as I was actually face to face with Trunks! Who wouldn't be excited to be able to meet Trunks in person!

"Now...to explain what's going on..." Trunks said.

And so Trunks began to explain me that I was selected to become a Time Patroller that protects history from being changed and if it is changed we are to fix that error in time. He also happened to have explained to me the other missions that Time Patrollers do which I know them being the Parallel Quests or PQ for short.

"So you get what's going on?" Trunks asked me.

"Wow...that's a lot to take in but I understand what's going on." I said to Trunks.

Trunks nodded as I said that.

"Good. Now that we've gotten that taken cared of, I think it's time that I showed you where it is where we fix the changes in history." Trunks said to me.

I nodded. With that, Trunks motioned for me to follow him in which I did.

"Oh wait. Before we continue, do you want to get a feel of where you are real quick? Or you want to go ahead and do that after this?" Trunks asked me.

I already knew where everything was, so I decided that I would go ahead and do that after everything was done.

"How about after this?" I asked.

"Alright. Well, then let's go." Trunks told me.

So I began to follow Trunks again as he lead me to the Time Nest. I guess the only thing I could think of was that I might be stuck in the game for the rest of my life.

I tried to not think about it as I entered the Time Nest and I found myself almost looking in awe as I entered.

The Time Nest was humongous! I knew it was big in the game, but I never knew it was this big!

"Wow...this place is huge..." I said in small awe.

"This is the Time Nest. This is where us Time Patrollers like I said before, fix the changes in history." Trunks told me "Like right now."

I looked at Trunks when he said that and I saw that there was a bunch of scrolls on the table and one of them had a dark aura around it.

"What's up with these Scrolls?" I asked, once again knowing what those were.

"These...are the scrolls that tell time. And this one..." Trunks trailed off as he picked up the corrupted scroll "This is a scroll with the time in it being changed."

"Whoa..." I said.

"In here, history was changed and...I think it's best that you see for it yourself." Trunks said as he opened the scroll.

Even though I knew what history was being changed, I looked into it and saw what was the corrupted version of this history.

 **-Corrupted History...**

" **Special Beam Cannon!** " Piccolo yelled out as he aimed his signature attack at both Goku and Raditz.

Raditz was looking on in horror as he saw the attack coming and he couldn't escape as Goku kept holding him in place.

However, his eyes had suddenly became red and was able to get out of Goku's grasp.

"W-What?!" Goku said in shock.

That would be the last word he said as Piccolo's attack only went through him instead of him and Raditz. The life in his eyes was gone as his body continue to fall to the ground dead.

Raditz looking with that evil smirk as he dodged the attack, sent his own attack at Piccolo as he didn't have enough energy in his body to move as Raditz's attack completely engulfed him, leaving only a crater from where he was originally standing.

"Hehehehe...hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raditz continued to laugh as he had defeated both Goku and Piccolo without much trouble.

Nearby him, the limb form of Goku's son Gohan is seen lying unconscious as Raditz continued to laugh as his body began to be covered by a dark aura and his eyes were red.

 **-Present...**

"As you can see...history has changed dramatically from the original timeline." Trunks said.

In my mind I agreed with him as that was not how that should have gone. In the actual timeline, Goku should have been able to keep Raditz in place as Piccolo's attack gone through him and Raditz.

"So what is it I need to do?" I asked Trunks.

Trunks didn't say right away, as he grabbed the corrupted scroll and handed it to me.

"It's your job to fix this change and make it go back to normal. Got it?" Trunks asked me.

I nodded. This was going to be my first actual mission and my technical first fight as well. It was going to be Raditz first, but I think I'll be able to take him on.

"Well...then good luck. I keep an eye on you from here." Trunks said.

I nodded again and with that, I grabbed the scroll and some kind of light began to envelop me until I was completely engulfed and just like that, I was heading into the corrupted history to fix it.

" _Oh man...I better prepare myself...because this is going to be a very long ride._ " I thought to myself as I continued towards the corrupted time line.

And so here I began my long journey as the main hero of Dragon Ball Xenoverse as I began my journey at the start of the Saiyan Saga!

 **End of Chapter**

 **Next Time**

 **Becoming a Hero isn't Easy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enter Raditz! Goku's Saiyan Brother!**

 **Let me know of what you guys thought of the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one. Later!**


End file.
